Alvor
Alvor is a Nord blacksmith living in the village of Riverwood. Background Alvor is married to Sigrid, whom he has a young daughter with, named Dorthe. He is also the uncle of Hadvar, who is an Imperial soldier. He owns a respectable house in the town. His daughter typically stays indoors or can be found hanging around her father's forge or playing with Frodnar. If Dorthe is attacked, both parents become hostile to defend her. If a dragon attacks Riverwood, he will attempt to engage it with a warhammer when it lands unless he's been injured. Alvor makes a decent living by working as the blacksmith of Riverwood and repairing the sawmill as well as making nails for it when needed, he also seems to sell weapons and armor, even some of Elven quality. Like other characters in Riverwood, he suggests that the Dragonborn should speak to the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragons' return. Dialogue *Upon greeting - "Ain't everyday we get visitors in Riverwood." *Upon greeting - "Whatever you need. By Ysmir, if it's simple and strong, I can forge it." *Upon greeting - "You lookin' for a new blade?" *Upon greeting if player is an Elf- "Iron and steel mostly. I might even have some of your fancy Elven pieces lying around somewhere." *Upon greeting - "I could forge you a warhammer that could crush a giant's head like a walnut." *If Sigrid dies - "Let me stew, alone!" Mercantilism Alvor sells weapons, armor, Ingots, Leather Strips, and allows the Dragonborn to use his forge. Iron Ingot and steel ingots are found under his workbench and can be taken without punishment if the Dragonborn helps Alvor or escapes Helgen with Hadvar. If taken after helping Ralof, Alvor will likely send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. Quests *Before the Storm Map Trivia *If Sigrid dies, Alvor will say nothing else but "Let me stew, alone!", making him impossible to interact with. *If the Dragonborn followed Hadvar during Unbound and Alvor dies by an external source, such as a dragon, a courier brings a Letter of Inheritance with 100 . *The Dragonborn can train their smithing abilties with Alvor if the option, "Do you need any help around the forge?" is selected. Note that after this is done, this option can't be used with any other blacksmith, although with any other blacksmith the items crafted have the same results. *The iron and steel ingots on the left hand side of his workbench respawn each month. *If Alvor and Sigrid are killed by the Dragonborn, their child, Dorthe, will say; "I hate you for ever and ever" and "Get away from me!". If they're killed by external forces (such as a dragon), however, she will sadly say, "I don't want to talk about it." *When a new game is started, Alvor will be unarmed, unlike most other NPCs. When provoked into combat for the first time (often by a dragon attacking Riverwood) he will grab the best weapon he can find at his forge, either on the table or on the weapons rack, which he will keep equipped on his person for the rest of the game. *In combat, after the first time he meets the Dragonborn, he wields an Iron Warhammer. *If a dragon attacks Riverwood, he will bravely attack it and will most likely die. The Dragonborn may be accused by guards of murdering Alvor if the guards see him with weapons drawn near the corpse. *If stolen from, he will send hired thugs to attack the thief. *If the Dragonborn attacks a member of the village, he might say that their kind has no place there. *If both Alvor and Sigrid get killed by either the Dragonborn themselves or an external source, Dorthe can be adopted with the add-on installed. *Alvor is voiced by singer and voice actor Michael Goug. Bugs * Along with Delphine, Sigrid, Gerdur and Faendal, Alvor can attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason. Yielding to a guard or fast traveling to a different hold can generally fix this. Additionally, Alvor has roughly 3/4 health. * In very rare cases, Alvor may be at the forge working, but the player cannot buy things from him. **Solution: wait an hour then allow him to work for a few seconds. * Upon exiting his house, he may not walk all the way through the door, causing him to become trapped in the wall. **Solution: fast traveling away and back to Riverwood fixes this. Appearances * References cs:Alvor de:Alvor es:Alvor it:Alvor ru:Алвор pl:Alvor Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters